


[龙獒/龙科]万米高空

by TuiMao



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

他只要了杯果汁就继续低头玩着手机，贵宾候机厅很安静，飞机再延误下去他就要睡过去了，地勤空姐很温柔地向VIP候机室的乘客致歉。他侧头看了下，这班飞机的头等舱看来只有他和另一个看起来商务出差的老外。  
手机振动了起来，亮起来的屏幕也点亮了他的精神。  
“今天飞回国。可惜没看成你比赛。”  
“是挺可惜的，我赢了。”  
“好了，别嘚瑟。”  
他们很久没有见面了，马龙点开对方的头像，有点糊，对方举着V字手凑在眼后，指间漏出了形状美好，似笑非笑的眼睛，眼角像落笔般自然上挑，带着点介于男孩和男人中间的调皮和性感。  
他再点开对方的相册，一系列或托腮或拉长了袖口揉眼的无辜脸。  
我靠。他低下头有点不好意思地自顾自笑了起来。  
他以为对方只有和他私下独处的时候才会这样毫无防备地露出天然勾人的表情，但其实他很在行的样子。  
“你头像和相册怎么回事？”  
“领导给安排宣传任务拍的，怎么样怎么样？”  
“好像变胖了点。”  
“谁说我胖了！礼物不用给你了。”  
“可能就胖了那么一点儿，挺好。”  
“少啰嗦，我登机去了。”  
他刚退出对话框，空姐便彬彬有礼地通知他一小时后即可登机。  
他翻出PAD，随便点开了部电影，心思却完全不在上头，一想到即将发生的事，嘴角都上扬了起来。

刚进入机舱他就看到张继科候在入口，一身妥帖略紧身的白衬衫，两侧肩章被摆地平整对齐，西裤烫得笔直，包裹着紧实有力的双腿。  
张继科疑惑地盯了他几秒，立刻调整出职业状态。  
“欢迎您搭乘XX航空由不莱梅飞往北京的航班，我是本次航班乘务员张继科。”  
马龙眯着眼笑了起来，“叫什么？没听清。”  
对方不动声色，舔了下嘴角，抬起眼把他从头到脚扫了一遍，“我是本次航班为您服务的乘务员张继科，请将登机箱交给我为您放好。”话音刚落立即推着马龙的登机箱头也不回地向前排柜子走去。  
马龙拎着单肩包向后走向自己的位置，张继科所工作的这家航空公司的头等舱以开阔舒适著称。说实话，他对物质的享受并不是很在意，他事先套了张继科的话，得知了他今天会从不莱梅飞回国。  
他们在电话两头昏昏欲睡有一搭没一搭地聊着，他不想承认电话那头张继科低沉温柔又断断续续的声音让他下面有点抬头，他索性开了免提，伸到内裤里lu了几下。  
他为了给他个惊喜没有告诉张继科自己向队里申请提前两天先回国了。他本该跟着大部队两天后一起回国的，结果他打完比赛的第二天就急匆匆地要赶飞机了，虽然从身体到头脑都是无以伦比的疲惫。  
尽管惊喜现在看起来有点像是惊吓。  
脚不着地的空少和常年备赛及封闭训练的国手，一年到头聚首的日子远远大于分开的日子。  
所以这不能怪他。  
一想到两个人在异乡的同一片天空下另一个人却不自知，这种该死的神秘的快感和浪漫让他升腾起一种愉悦的掌控欲。  
是的，张继科什么都不知道。

“打扰下，您的welcome drink和擦手巾。”张继科响起的声音打断了他的思绪，他托着餐盘，轻巧地向前倾了些角度，稳稳地放在马龙左手侧的餐桌上，张继科的衬衫擦过了他的脸，很香很好闻。  
来收餐盘的时候张继科顺带给了他晚餐和早餐的菜单，马龙像傻瓜一样一直牵着两侧嘴角笑，毕竟这画面太新奇。  
张继科来观摩他训练的时候，穿着他的队服，俨然打入了国乒队内部一般。翘着腿大爷似的坐在场边的靠背椅上，看他下场休息远远走过来立刻站起来，打着响指比手势要喝水。马龙立即别转身体走向饮料柜，举起冷热两种朝他挥一下，纠结了下干脆两种都给他拿了过来。  
马龙刚落座，张继科随即很自然地粘了上去，喝个水都长马龙身上似的。  
一开始其他队员还有点活见鬼的诧异，队里前辈直言不讳地嫌弃他们太歪腻，后来竟也渐渐习惯了这种伺候与被伺候的日常。

张继科前脚刚走，他又按铃把他叫了回来，弯着笑成月牙形的双眼，一脸无害地表示箱子被拿走了所以他要请张继科去帮他取东西。末了还附了句，“反正密码你知道。”  
张继科磨了磨牙却什么都没说，转身径直朝前走去。对于在机舱里打开马龙的行李箱他内心是拒绝的，他怕自己要即刻给他重新理箱子。  
马龙打包行李的业务水平也就勉强踩着及格线那种。如果按照他张继科的标准来说，及格偏下。  
他拎出来箱子，转到自己生日的数字，弹开拉链，熟练的往下一路滑去掀开盖子，按照马龙的描述终于摸到了他要他找的东西，真特么有点烫手。扔也不是，塞回去也不是。  
一盒tao子和一罐润*hua*剂。  
温度像是从手上蔓延到脸上一样，他觉得脸都热得发红两颊要出汗了，明明舱内温度适宜。  
一本正经正装服务男友这种事本来就有点诡异和羞耻，结果对方还戏弄他一样让他拿这些。  
明明在家都是穿着裤衩和T，汲着拖鞋闹腾着，他经常让马龙做好半蹲等候的姿势，他助跑两步扑到马龙背上搂着他脖子，马龙一边大声笑着叫重死了要把他扔沙发上去，一边把他夹在身体两侧的双腿搂得更紧，道哥还在马龙脚边打转。

他黑着脸默不作声把那两样摆在马龙桌上，转身去给马龙取晚餐。  
他们刚认识的时候，马龙一直都小心翼翼，胆子并没有现在那么肥。

他和朋友几人约了去打高尔夫，马龙是朋友的朋友，菜得不行几次挥杆都没打着球。  
“你的发力方式不对。”他看不下去，朝他走了过去。  
对方有点吃惊，侧了下头盯着他看，但很快平静地接受了他的教学。  
结束的时候马龙礼貌地要了他的联系方式，约了下次再求指教。  
他朋友搂上他，“行啊，世界冠军要和你交朋友。”  
“什么世界冠军？”张继科皱着眉一脸嫌弃地把对方胳膊从肩上拿下来，“臭得要死。”  
“你当真不知道？”  
“我怎么会知道。”张继科低头整理背包。  
他后来还是从旁人处知道了马龙是乒乓球国手，可是这和马龙是怎么样的人又有什么关系。  
他不知道什么时候从一堆人一起去发展成了只有他和马龙两个人。马龙在仅有的休息日里发消息或打电话约他的时候，他经常不是已关机在空中飞，就是刚下飞机只想埋头睡死。  
次数多了换旁人都会意兴阑珊以为对方并不怎么想搭理他打起了退堂鼓。但马龙有点越挫越勇的意思，张继科想这不知道是不是和他是运动员有关。  
他像被马龙驯养了一样，每次下飞机或睡前都会去翻马龙的对话框，甚至是guang着身子起床前懒在床上玩手机的时候。  
终于他成功地接到了马龙的电话，对方在另一头贴心地表示，“你难得放假，可能没空……”  
他打断了马龙的话，“行啊。”  
他们像那些十几岁放学不回家绕着学校街区走有讲不完话的小情侣，既不开车也不坐车，傻瓜一样走三四个小时去高尔夫球场。  
恋爱中的人智商通常遭到众人质疑。  
可他们还不是情侣。  
张继科看着滔滔不绝的马龙，其实一点都没听进去。  
他们像是一起长大一样投机，冥冥之中对对方有一种磁铁般的吸引力。  
他一直认定马龙是喜欢他的，因为他直视马龙的时候，如果再对他笑一下，马龙会立即转过头去不再看他。  
但如果马龙不喜欢他怎么办？  
这不能啊，他那么好看。  
他胸口有点不舒服，紧得发疼。  
有什么种子被植在了他心里，暗暗滋生，先是幼嫩地抽芽，继而疯长疯长，成了一棵参天大树。  
“马龙你是不是喜欢我？”他打断了马龙说话，心想如果马龙踌躇不前，他就放斧头砍倒心里的树。  
“你看出来了？”马龙依然是言笑晏晏的样子，“我还以为第一次见面的时候就掩饰得很好。”  
“瞎了才看不出来。”张继科笑着埋头一个劲儿直往前走。

马龙看出来张继科来收晚餐餐盘的时候有点心不在焉，也不知道是不是自己调戏他让他拿那些太过了些。他压低了声音央求着，“继科儿给我铺个床吧。”  
如果他说他是看了飞行手册上那句广告语——让你享受在家一般的舒适，想让张继科在家铺床一样只穿着内*ku——或什么都不穿qiao着pi股在他眼前晃，张继科说不定连职业道德也顾不上会拿餐盘糊他一脸。  
马龙并不想死于话多。  
张继科弯着腰细致地翻卷着被子，他还是觉得他们的制服太紧了些，他可以清晰地看到他内裤的印记，很难强迫自己抬头不要去看。  
“继科儿，带我去一次你们厕所吧。”  
张继科疑惑地抬起眼，依然领着他朝后走去。


	2. Chapter 2

刚踏进厕所他就被马龙按在门上，双手一左一右握着张继科的腰按紧了。  
见他没有挣扎，对方伸出一只手摸到他腰后，按下了门的锁扣。  
张继科知道这一顿好操跑不了了，斜了马龙一眼，撇了下嘴角，手指头一勾，松开了领带。  
马龙脸上洋溢着着满足的笑，神采飞扬，之前的倦容一扫而空，张继科心里大叫不好。  
他特么无可救药还是喜欢这个男人，在他制造了那么些恶作剧后。  
他心里头也明白，对方排除万难给他来了这么一出还是因为想要见他。  
马龙指尖从张继科领口一路缓缓划过被衬衫包着略微鼓起的胸膛，再向下蜿蜒，指下的温热身体起伏的节奏让他熟悉又兴奋，他滑到皮带扣，轻松解开，张继科的腰比同龄男子更精瘦些，所以他知道他在皮带上还多打了个眼。  
他伸出舌尖舔了下张继科刮得清清爽爽的下巴，顺着下颌线条满满舔湿。隔着衬衫摩挲他的腰肉，指头灵活地探进去勾出来他的白衬衫，一气呵成的抽出整根皮带，抬高手举到张继科眼前，挑衅一样扔到地上。  
张继科危险地眯了下桃花眼，举起右手中指抵在嘴唇上，舌头从齿间溜出来细细舔着指尖，舌下软肉透着水色。旋即他缓缓滑至胸口，解开第三颗扣子，钻了进去，一脸迷醉目光涣散地看着马龙，隔着白色的背心轻轻揉弄左侧的肉粒，那湿了的一块透着乳首的深色，隔着衬衫看起来更色气，另一只手索性解开了裤子任它滑到脚踝，隔着白色的三角内裤上下缓慢滑动半勃的那一包。  
在互撩和相互惩罚这一点上，他比马龙更在行。对方根本受不了他自慰的样子。  
果不出其然，马龙骤然呼吸加重，捏着他的下巴咬住了张继科柔软湿滑的舌头，舔弄吮吸，交缠在一块儿往里推弄，又勾出来逗弄。张继科要向后逃，他伸手按住他后脑勺逼得他没有逃走的余地，  
右手顺着腰往中间摸去，从下摆一颗颗向上摸索解开衬衫扣子，他松开按着张继科的头，抬起脸舔了下嘴角的水。两只手握住张继科的手，解开两侧的袖扣，顺着手臂爬到衣领向外一扯，麻利地从双手上褪下来抛在另一侧休息区的沙发上。指尖用力一挑，背心一下子卷到了胸口，张继科笑了笑抬起了双手，马龙也毫不客气地替他脱了下来扔了过去和衬衫作伴。  
张继科只剩下一条领带空荡荡松垮垮地挂在锁骨上，再往下就是卧着一头小老虎的内裤。马龙指尖绕着领带把玩了几下，牵着领带夹送到张继科唇边，“你也知道你动静很大。”  
“操你大爷马龙！”张继科愤愤地横了他一眼，却又委委屈屈红着眼角衔过领带。  
马龙吻了下他青筋凸起的额角，弯着腰单膝跪下，“继科儿，抬脚。”  
他引着张继科的脚从落在地上的西裤里走出来，张继科抬起一侧腿踩在马龙曲着的大腿上。他的皮鞋上飞机前刚刚擦过，泛着一层油蜡光。  
马龙仰视了他一眼，低头从胫骨边肌肉由下往上一路舔了上来，双手也没闲着，灵活地解开了他的鞋带，脱掉了他的鞋子。  
悄悄地潜到内侧咬住了他大腿的皮肉，张继科咬着领带不敢松开，喉结紧张得上下滑动，一阵头皮发麻，向前踉跄抓住了马龙的头发。  
马龙吃痛的吸了口气，捏着他的脚踝放到地上，张继科立刻意会，换了另一只脚踏上马龙的大腿，说实话他的期待和胆怯几乎是相差无几的，马龙把他伺候得有多好，张继科一会就会被操得有多狠。  
马龙指尖游走在掌下温热紧实的肌肤上，像伺机出动的野兽一般饶有耐心地在张继科内侧大腿按着一个个吻，张继科是他的，每一寸的皮肤肌肉血骨，他狠狠咬在了张继科腿根的肌肉，手下的肉体止不住颤栗了起来。他放下他的腿，转头用鼻尖顶着他鼓囊囊的那一包来回蹭，  
稍许推开了下张继科的身体，看见对方涨红了脸抿嘴鼓着腮咬着领带，汗水汇在鬓角和下巴迫不及待要往下落。  
他站了起来，双手插在张继科内裤两侧，熟练地往下一扒拉，前面被束缚了很久的一大包和后面饱满圆翘的屁股蛋儿都弹跳了出来，他埋着头细细吻着张继科的锁骨，双手抄到后面，抓起两团就使劲掐揉，肉鼓鼓得夹在指间缝隙处，他极有耐心地顺着逆着反复搓揉那臀肉，他经年训练，手劲本就较常人强上许多，那两团肉被弄得像熟透了的多汁石榴籽儿，泛着红透着汗。  
他一只手急不可耐地伸进裤子口袋去掏润滑剂，单手拧开瓶盖，盖子突突突滚在地上也没人去在意。  
他现在该死地想要马上，立刻进去。  
他用力有点猛，直接挤在了张继科的臀肉上，抬起右手在臀下接着往入口撸去。没有任何预警直接刺了半截中指进去。张继科毫无防备，向前一扑整个伏在了马龙肩上，前端被他口水湿濡了的领带从齿间掉了下来。  
马龙歪了下头，在他耳边低语，“继科儿，不咬着也成，第一你不能太大声，第二你不可以自己摸前面，”手却也没有停下在里头进进出出捣弄的活儿，内里紧热的肉被他勾得有些软开来，他加了中指和食指叠在一起潜了进去。  
他曾经在性爱后两个人懒沙发上的时候，环着张继科的肩膀教他怎么握拍，他握着张继科的手指，张继科握着板。他眼见着张继科脸上刚平复了的高潮红热又爬了回来，一直染到耳朵根。  
怎么了？  
没什么，只是想到你手指刚才在的地方，不知道以后要怎么再看你握拍打球。  
不知道为什么，从那以后以后每次他们做的时候马龙一想到这个反而会更兴奋。他毫无意识地又快又重地曲着手指往肉里钻去，那肉口捣熟后便像认得他似的，嘬着嘴一样含着水引了他往更深处去。  
他抽出手指，两手捏着入口处皮肉扭，那处立刻叽咕着发出水声像邀他进去里头。张继科又羞又窘，一口死命咬在他脖子上，一只手企图溜到前面去撸柱身，马龙立刻逮住了他手腕。  
“犯规了，继科儿。”  
张继科从他颈窝挺起身体，伸出舌头舔了下嘴角，懒洋洋地居高临下斜着眼，仿佛马龙的味道还不错，又低头压低了嗓音咬着马龙耳垂，“所以，你要惩罚我么？”  
“可能吧。”马龙笑意盈盈，解开了张继科的领带，左手捏着一头，右手食指中指一下子绷紧撸平到另一头，迅速伸向张继科手腕饶了两圈打了活接。  
暖色的光从头顶映射下来，他脸颊泛着薄汗，麦色的皮肤光泽柔和，像猎豹一样起伏弯下身体撅起屁股，举起无法动弹的手靠在洗手台上，他舔着已经水色十足的嘴唇，从镜子里看着身后的马龙，“那得看你行不行了。”

 

 

本想一次写完发 越写越多也不知道闹哪样


	3. Chapter 3

马龙终于拉下了外套，内里的短袖后颈处已经汗湿了一块，衣服拽上去的时候压乱了他梳得齐整的发型，有几缕头发落在了额前。他快速拉下裤子，一手揉面团似的揪着张继科撑满掌心的臀肉，“既是愚蠢的问题，也是愚蠢的揣测。”  
他向阴茎上抹了些润滑剂，从根部一直撸到柱头，油润的光泽像是已经在张继科里头搅弄了一番后吃透了体液一般。  
一手搂着张继科的腰，另一只手扶着那根顶进软口的时候，仿佛夜行在只有星光的小巷，漫无目的，只知道任着本能一往直前。他所追寻的快感像指尖里漏下的夜光，再努力一些，再向前一些就能赶上，沉溺于那柔软细腻的活肉一点点往里吸住他的迷醉感，那种他能通过交合的部位把自己对对方的喜爱倾泻而出，合为一体的联结感。  
张继科低声喘息声，忽近忽远忽高忽低，像在健身房跑完步后他帮他按着拉伸时从唇间溢出来的声音。他也是像这样从后面看着张继科展翅欲飞的纹身，一起一落，动或静都取决于他进出的频率和速度。  
他停了下来，整根埋在里头，用肉头顶着最里头碾磨，像是饥渴到绝望，要顶开肉缝钻透深处的水眼，企图凿出些丰沛的体液来滋养浇灌他那根，一手摩挲着张继科纹理清晰的背肌，指尖爬过肋骨把他按向自己，他退出来了些，留着泡涨的头部箍在入口，侧过身体用力咬上了张继科左侧乳首连带周围胸肌，用牙齿叼紧了皮肉，舌尖在肉粒上来回拂扫，那软肉很快就顺从地站了起来。  
张继科半张嘴喘着，不知道是愉悦还是难受，但却挺直了胸像要朝他口中送一样，对方就像大型猫科动物一样，撸顺了毛后就把自己整个毫无不留地都献出来。  
毫无防备突如其来的摇动让两人都朝前倾去，他来不及松口，牙齿一收紧像是要咬下那肉粒，下面那粗长一根也直接捅了进去，把那肉眼整个塞了个密实。  
“操操操……”张继科皱着脸叫了出来，耳朵血红，血丝都能看得一清二楚，手臂的青筋脉络全都清晰凸着。  
马龙也被这突如其来的快感逼到气息不稳，他埋在里头按兵不动。气流推着飞机，颠得马龙那根在里面上下进出拱来动去。他伸手摸到张继科下面，那肉红色整根果然头部湿漉漉的，张继科喷了点出来。他捻了点，顺着整根滑向肉蛋，整个兜起来两颗揉在掌心捏了几下。  
“继科儿，你快到了。”马龙调整了呼吸，慢悠悠地来回搓揉着那两颗，指尖挑着囊间的软肉，另一手抬起了张继科下巴逼他抬头从镜子里看着自己，“我在你里头你有什么感觉？”  
张继科咬着牙，双手无法动弹靠在洗手台边缘，不知道是痛还是快感逼得，双眼含着水光，眼角抹了三分霞色一般，扣着一个个字眼从牙缝里蹦出来，“你让我操你就知道了。”  
马龙笑了出来，干脆整个缓慢退了出来，“行啊。”朝后走向沙发一屁股坐下，叉着拍了下大腿，腿间竖着直硬一根，弯着嘴角一副胜券在握的姿态，“让你骑着这根操。”  
张继科活动了下手，挺起身体朝马龙转过去，胸前肉珠紧缩着，马龙吮吸的水渍还在胸肌上留了一小滩，腹肌顺着呼吸交错起伏，健壮的腿间竖着顶端湿润的一根，他抿着嘴放弃了抵抗，走到马龙身边一只脚踩在他身侧的沙发上，搭着他的肩膀弯下腰，伸出舌尖从他耳廓上缘细细舔到耳垂，低沉又极富迷惑地悄声到，“给我解开。”  
马龙胸口猛跳两下，张继科的嗓音让他口干舌燥气血冲头，他毫无抵抗之力也没有抵抗之意，伸手就解开了张继科的束缚撂在沙发扶手上。  
张继科揉了下手腕，撩了下眼梢，把马龙往沙发里推得更深了些，翻转身体背对马龙，左侧小腿朝后靠在马龙左侧大腿边，撅着臀双手按在他大腿上一借力，右腿也向后抬起跪在马龙右腿外侧，身体向后仰去，他的肉球垂了下来，干脆坐在马龙腿间，蹭着那根前后滑动。  
马龙双手按着他的腰把他拖向自己，张继科半侧着扭过身体，伸手勾过马龙脖子，另一只手潜到身后抓着他那根在肉口浅浅戳了几下，缓缓向后吞了那一整根粗壮肉茎进去，他前面肉粉色一根又喷了一股出来。  
他展开着整个身体，腰向后仰着弯成了月牙形，汗顺着背沟一路流到臀缝里。结实的大腿带动着身体上上下下，吐出一截很快又含了进去送到内里。他的手指绕过发根抓住了马龙的头发迫使他抬头看两人对面的镜子，“你看我操得好不好看？”  
张继科斜着眼似笑非笑望着他，马龙终究禁不住诱惑，脱开张继科的手猛地低头咬住几乎喂到他嘴边的乳粒，用牙齿叼起来来回拉扯。  
张继科压着嗓子似是痛苦又似是愉悦长长呻吟了一声，九曲十八弯一般从耳朵钻到他心头撩拨。  
马龙钳住张继科精韧的后腰，下腹用力捣臼似的又重又准地朝他里面发狠戳去，打出的白沫在两人腿间毛发黏了一片。  
“操……”张继科腹肌起起落落喘得上气接不上下气，左手圈着那根一股股喷在前方地上，右手手臂随着高潮在马龙脖颈上越收越紧。  
马龙抓着他的手松开了自己的脖子，张继科射完后浑身又湿又软，一个踉跄滑坐到地上，膝盖和腿还擦到了自己刚射出去的精液，糊了大腿内侧几处白色。  
马龙站了起来，他就要到了，顶头涨得有些发痛。他抓了领带蒙了张继科双眼，打结拖下的两头坠在张继科脑后。  
他捏着张继科下巴，挺着那一根抖了两下送到张继科唇边，“继科儿，张嘴。”  
张继科从眉眼到两颊汗湿红透，梦游似的神情恍惚，舔了下嘴角，探着舌尖试着去寻他那根却舔到了蛋，索性吞了进去吮含着。他口腔内又热又湿，弄得马龙从脚趾一路电流流窜般爽到脑门，“操，前面，继科儿……”  
食指戳着张继科鼓起的脸颊，揉了会又去拨弄着张继科嘴唇，伸进去一根手指搅着他湿滑的舌头，张继科吐出来他两颗，双手握着他那根把肉头塞入口中，仰着头小幅度旋转着用力吮吸着，口水润着那根发出叽咕叽咕的水声光听着就无法忍。  
马龙下头劲儿上来了，推着张继科的舌头顶了几下，抽出来的时候闪躲不及，漏了些在张继科嘴里，撸了几把射在他伸出来接着的舌头上，还有几股落在了张继科脸颊和唇边，他看着他卷了下舌尖吸了进去，又转着溜出来舔着磨红了的唇边那些乳白色的精液。他只觉得脑仁爽到发疼，张继科在他所工作的万米高空和他做了一些他们在家都没干过的事。  
只是，套子又没有用上。

张继科站在镜前，立着衬衫衣领歪着头戴领带，看着身后善后的马龙，“穿个空少制服把你激动得，我在飞的时候你是不是一直看着我军装照撸？”  
马龙和他恋爱了挺久后才知道张继科是从三军仪仗队退伍转业的，他之所以选择了空乘，是因为空乘日常训练内容不论是搏击还是仪态都和原来他所热爱的事业最相近。他看过张继科还是军人时候的视频，三伏天依然军服贴身站姿笔挺，日头里维持踢腿姿动也不能动，针尖顶在颈间也不能动，及膝靴里小腿湿透了也不能动。  
他在阅兵视频里反复播放张继科走过的那段，那时候他更黑更瘦一些，一脸英气目不斜视地从镜头前踏着步走过。  
张继科瞧见他看这些的时候得意两字写在脸上，“帅不帅，是不是越看越好看！”之后他干脆把马龙电脑里命名为小老虎的文件夹拖到桌面，把桌面也设成了他的敬礼姿特写。

“你发什么呆，喊你好几声了都。”张继科摆弄着领带，“我爸本来说后天来接你机的，来北京的机票都订了，回头你自己和他交代吧。”  
他对着镜子撸了几下头发，终于满意地朝着镜子里的马龙眯着眼慵懒一笑，“钱包拿来，请我同事们吃喝。”  
马龙也回了他一个微笑，松开了门锁，“你一会给我送一杯睡前酒来不就有了。”

所以，他从来不觉得探“班”是个坏主意。


End file.
